barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Another Day at the Beach
(Opening Theme) --Barbie, Summer and Midge was riding on Barbie's car to the beach-- Barbie: Ah! A day at the beach! Summer: Woohoo! Hope you like extreme sports, Midge! --Midge almost throws up-- Summer: Like extreme volleyball (pulls out spiked volleyball) and extreme surfing(pulls out jet-propelled surfboard)! Midge: I think I'll stick with a little light beach reading. Ugh! (Pulls out bookcase) Barbie (on couch): Okay! Their pretty much opposites. Summer likes to throw caution to the wind, and Midge likes to embroider "caution" on dedecrotive pillows. But today their gonna have fun together! --Summer goes to Barbie wearing a pair of goggles with flippers-- Summer: Hey Barbie! Ready to swim with the sharks? Midge: You said we were gonna do macrame. You can help me finish my sun shelter! Summer: Ready for some extreme hand gliding, Barbie? Midge: Or, a rip-roaring crossword puzzle! Summer: I've got a five-letter word for boring! M-I-D- Barbie: Let's do something together! Like...tossing around this generic flying disc! Summer: Sure, why not? Midge: Mmmm...it could get windy. Summer: Windy? It's not the least bit win- --Gust of wind blows sand cloud-- Summer: Yaaaooow! Sand in joints! Midge: That's why, I always bring...Sand Away! --Midge sprays Sand Away on Summer, Summer falls into a moat-- Barbie: What in the world? Midge: I know! Killer moat, right? I dug it as a precaution, in case the tide comes in. Barbie: Check it out guys! Seashells! How about we all go beach combing? Summer: Love seashells! They make great throwing stars! Midge: I detest violence! But I love crafts! So I brought my glue gun. --Midge was holds up picture frame with shells on it-- Midge: Shells make lovely decorative picture frames! Summer: Ugh! Barbie: Okay! Here's something we can all agree on...food! Summer: Oh, I only eat high-energy protein pellets! Each one's a complete meal. Mmmm! My favorite flavor! Yellow! Barbie: But I brought a delish spread! You can either have grilled goodies, or a clam-bake! Midge: Too exotic for me! Do you have anything a little more gentle on the taste buds? Barbie: I've got a PB&J on whole wheat! Midge: Whole wheat? You know I don't eat spicy food! Summer: Face it, Barbie. Midge is a total stick in the mud! Midge: Would a stick in the mud have brought sudoku, level 5? Barbie: Ugh! We're wasting a perfectly good day! You two have to promise me you'll try to get along! Summer: Okay! I'll try macrame! But I'm warning you I won't like it! Midge: And I'll try the shark cage. Summer: Just what I thought! There's no way anyone could possibly...oh! NOT LOVE THIS! --Midge in shark cage, terrified of fish in shark disguise-- Barbie: Isn't this terif? Not only do you guys like some of the same things, you're really good at them! Summer: Good? I'm way better at macrame than she is! Midge: Prove it! A macrame-off! Winner takes all! Summer: Let's do this thing! Bring it! Midge: Oh yeah? I've already brought it! Barbie: Ugh! --Barbie in the shark cage reading a magazine-- (Closing Theme)